This invention relates to the hot pressing of ceramic materials. By hot pressing is meant a process which involves pressing at a temperature such that physical deformation of the crystallites or powder particles forming the ceramic material occurs. It is to be distinguished from warm pressing in which the powder particles merely adhere to each other without creeping or sintering.